lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Book 8: Legacy
On May 22nd, 2018, Shannon Messenger announced that there will be an 8th book in the Keeper series! It is scheduled to be released on November 5th of 2019 in the US and Canada, in English. She also confirmed a Book 9, to be released in 2020 and, if the story should require it, a tenth for the following year. The title was chosen on January 17th, 2019 and announced on January 31st, 2019. Synopsis Illusions shatter—and Sophie and her friends face impossible choices—in this astonishing eighth book in the ''New York Times ''and US''A TODAY ''bestselling Keeper of the Lost Cities series. Sophie Foster wants answers. But after a lifetime of lies, sometimes the truth is the most dangerous discovery. Even the smallest secret comes with terrifying new responsibilities. And Sophie’s not the only one with blank spots in her past, or mysteries surrounding her family. She and her friends are part of something much bigger than they imagined—and their roles have already been chosen for them. Every clue drags them deeper into the conspiracy. Every memory forces them to question everything—especially one another. And the harder they fight, the more the lines blur between friend and enemy. Rejected Titles This is a list of all the rejected titles and the reasons why they were rejected. They were released on Jan. 28-30. * Jan. 28: Inception Reason: There's a very famous movie by the same name, so Shannon Messenger and her editor thought that would be too confusing to have it called the same name. * Jan. 29: Deadlock Reason: '''She was worried readers would see the word "dead" and assume someone dies in the book. Shannon Messenger won’t say whether or not someone dies, but she didn’t want anyone to assume that they did. * '''Jan. 30: Rematch Reason: Shannon Messenger didn't think it felt right, and thought it wasn't exciting enough to do justice to the plot. Also, the book is about more than just matchmaking. Cover The official cover has not been released yet. It will likely be released within the coming months before summer. From the title image, it can be assumed that this volume will carry a similar color scheme with hues of blue, orange, and pink. Fan Theories Title Theories * The title "Legacy" might have been chosen because it has been hinted about how Tam will be filling in Keefe's spot in the "Legacy" thing. - Goofygirl323 * It could be hinting toward more information about the "Vacker legacy." - MagicDaydreamer * It could be hinting at Lady Gisela's "Legacy" for Keefe. - MoonCakes64 * I think it might give us more information on why Alvar joined the Neverseen. I also think that it will finally tell us what Sophie's legacy in the Elvin world is. She might also give us answers about who Sophie's parents are. -76.183.185.203 * I think it's hinting to either Keefe or Fitz's "(Vacker)" Legacy because, after Councillor Terik Descryed Keefe, Keefe said "I bet Sophie's badness level was off the charts," and he said, "not as much as yours." - thebluehydrokinetic * I think it's because Tam is trying to fill in for Keefe's legacy, but I think he's going to fail because, in book 6, Lady Gisela said that she needed an Empath to run Nightfall. -76.183.185.203 * What if they all have legacies? That would maybe make sense. I mean, Keefe, Fitz, and Sophie already have legacies. -216.152.176.170 * It could it be hinting that Sophie finds her biological parents and that she learns more. -2601:2C0:8600:2814:5BC:DCC6:1398:5852 * I think that story will be about Keefe's legacy, the Vacker legacy, and pretty much all the characters wondering/deciding/finding out what their legacies will be. -Anonymous (174.48.105.119) * I think it is hinting that Sophie learns who her biological parents are, and then she learns she has a large legacy to live up to. -Anonymous (184.166.251.172) * I think it might be hinting that we discover the Vacker, Moonlark, or Keefe's legacy. -Sophie Foster, Ability Extraordinaire * Probably what it's hinting at is that Lady Gisela is going to force Keefe to live up his Legacy—and if he doesn't, Tam will take his place. - -kotlc-sea-otter- * I think it might have something to do with Keefe because they're always talking about his legacy and how Lady Gisela's plan will finally work, and he will fulfill her legacy. -2601:643:8400:73:E175:E192:612C:3BD2 Synopsis Theories * Since the synopsis is focused on memories and past, Keefe may get some memories back. - TheSavageCabbageKing * Maybe what it means by the lines blurring between friend and enemy is that they form an alliance with Fintan. -64.126.36.69 * Maybe Tam will really join the Neverseen for good. -95.104.109.139 * Maybe they are hinting about who Sophie's biological parents are. - Echlinlee * Because of the title "Legacy," I think Keefe, the Vackers, Sophie, and many other characters will talk about/discover/look/think about their legacies. I think the rejected title, "Inception" means that Sophie will find out more about her inception, and who her gene parents are. I think that the title Deadlock will mean that someone will die, or maybe there is a plant or something called Deadlock so no one actually dies. And the Rematch title makes me believe that Sophie will make her final decisions about the matchmaking, maybe kiss Fitz, and a bunch of other lovey-dovey stuff will happen. -Anonymous (174.48.105.119) * I think that something will happen with Keefe, and that it will divide Sophie and him. His legacy is very intertwined with the Neverseen. I definitely think that Keefe will get back some memories and think they will turn people against him. -2601:240:C400:DAE2:11B6:B48B:F8DF:B150 Cover Theories * I think the cover may be a darker blue/purple, like the thing that she revealed the official title on, with hints of pink and orange. - Hippers600 * I think Keefe, Sophie, and Fitz will be on the cover, because both Keefe and Fitz are wrapped up into legacies that they didn't know about before, and Sophie because, well, she's the main character. -Gildie-Everblaze * I think Marella will be on the cover because she's being trained by Fintan. She could be wearing a Neverseen cloak. And Shannon could leave us wondering, "who is the pyrokinetic on the cover?" -Berlynn * I think that a member of the Neverseen will be on the cover and, maybe, there will be a picture of Sophie, Keefe, and Fitz. -216.186.48.35 * I think that Keefe, Sophie, and Biana or Fitz will be on the cover because they are the ones with mentioned legacies. - Literarylove44 * Everyone keeps saying that Dex will be on the cover. - Sophie Foster, Ability Extraordinaire * I have this feeling that it's gonna be a Vacker. -207.223.125.74 Other Theories * I'm kinda surprised this hasn't been revealed yet, but I think Blur is Jensi's brother, and I think that may be revealed in Flashback. - Gildie-Everblaze * Sophie and Fitz will be together! -Suspira (208.104.46.39) * I think that Elwin is Sophie's genetic father. And as for her genetic mother, I think it will be either Oralie or Lady Gisela -174.48.105.119 * I think that Oralie is Sophie's mom. ~Allie the Hydrokinetic Polygot (172.222.145.255) * I think Blur is Jensi's brother. It would make sense because, in Nightfall, Blur is 'slightly familiar' to Sophie. - -kotlc-sea-otter- * I have a feeling that Alden might be Sophie's genetic dad. That would explain why he knew about Sophie before she came to the Lost cities, why he knows about the Black Swan, and why he and Quilin lost their connection after Prentice's memory break (Alden didn't want to break his mind, but had to, so the secret came to the top of Alden's mind, and Quilin sensed it and they lost their connection). They are also both Telepaths, and Alden has been so kind to Sophie. Also, I think his office is off-limits for searching because he has his Black Swan things in there. - Lucat (69.202.141.252) * I have a feeling that Sophie and Fitz will still go out with each other and that people will think that they are a bad match. -216.186.48.35 * Fintan could be trying to recruit Marella. The Neverseen could tell her "we can help your mom!" -Berlynn Category:Books